


Postcards From My Wasteland

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael almost reached out to his friends during the 9 months between the end of season 6 and beginning of season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards From My Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/gifts).



> AN: In response to halcyon_shift’s prompt “Missing nine months - postcards Michael never wrote to Sam, Fi, Jesse + Maddie”. Title shamelessly adapted from the Wallflowers' song Letters From the Wasteland

**_Fiona_ **

Time crawled during the mission prep compared to the debrief. Between Anson, Card, and the manhunt afterward, the debrief had been a cakewalk. At least until Strong presented the only deal that would mean freedom for everyone else. And exile from Miami for him. He wasn’t amused by the irony that after being burned for a second time, he was finally getting the one thing he’d wanted for so long. Out of Miami.

At night, trying to sleep, he starts and stops a dozen letters in his mind to Fi. He never gets much past her name though, and his dreams are haunted by all the times he’s seen her look of absolute betrayal. He’s not much good at keeping his promises to her regardless of the identity he wears.

 

**_Sam_ **

When they built the cover id, Mike couldn’t help but think of how amused his father would be that finally, after all these years, he was following in the old man’s footsteps. He almost sends Sam a postcard to ask which alcoholic beverage of choice would be best for long term consumption. He scraps that idea as soon as he realizes that he can’t drink a mojito without choking on bitter memories. He finally goes with whiskey. It’s cheap, and the constant reminder of his father prevents him from being sentimental. This Mike Weston has no place for it.

 

**_Jesse_ **

There’s a Cuban kid – Adolfo - on his first job on the docks that reminds him of Jesse. Smart and slick, able to joke, but too damn easy to anger and carries a grudge like it’s the weight of the world. Gives him more than a few pointers on his accent. Tries to get him to lay off on the sauce now and again. Talks day and night about his kid sisters. He thinks Jesse would have liked to have known him. Of course, Jesse would be the first to punch Mike’s head off if it ever comes out how he didn’t flinch from gutting the kid after Adolfo’s side business on the docks was discovered.

 

**_Madeline_ **

Mike doesn’t realize it’s been a year until the day after the anniversary of Nate’s death. He subsequently goes on a bender for a week that gets him fired from the docks, puts him in debt to a local bookie, and gets his ass kicked for the first time in the local underground fighting ring. He thinks his arm is broken in the same place it was on his twelfth birthday. It happened the first time he dared to get between his father and mother. Her cracked rib and his broken arm meant they spent all day at the ER, but Nate had still insisted on the fact that Mike’s birthday meant there should be cake. Specifically ice cream cake.

There’s no Baskin Robbins in Santo Domingo, but Mike lingers in front of the postcards when he goes to lift some pain relievers at the local pharmacy. His fingers linger for a moment on a _Wish You Were Here_ with the backdrop of an anonymous beach.

He doesn’t. Not really. Mom would be disgusted by him right now.


End file.
